Harry Potter and the Search for Peace
by Towie
Summary: Currently on Hiatus! ... Harry returns to the Dursley's one last time. He is bogged down by what happened to him just before he left Hogwarts and can't help but dwell on it... The terrors of the past haunt him as the ones of the future rear their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I have any share in the Harry Potter world she has created. This story though, is my property as I have written the dialouge and created the plot situations. Please do not copy or alter this story in any way without my express permission, which you can recieve by requesting it in a review and leaving an email address for me to respond to. This will apply to the entire story, so I am not stuck typing this over and over.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – On His Way**

_The locket. The cup. The snake. Something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. The locket. The cup. The snake. Something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's._ It was the middle of the night and once again Harry Potter had found himself woken up by images of the four items that haunted his future.

He was not annoyed though. It was a rare occasion that he got any sleep at all, and he was thankful for every second he got.

The trauma he had endured just a week ago was still fresh in his mind. The frail body of the most powerful man for a century now lay encased in a white marble tomb. When he did manage to overcome the insomnia it caused, his dreams were either of that horrible night, his last with Dumbledore, or of the four remaining horcruxes he must eradicate and the future in store.

Happiness was not something he had experienced since before that terrible day. The only comforting thoughts he had were of something he knew he could not pursue. Something he knew he should not even ponder, not until he had finished his mission.

He looked around and realized he was at number four Privet Drive and lay there thoroughly depressed by it. He rose from bed, his mussed up black hair gleaming in the moonlight, and walked to the door of his room, wand in hand, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a copy of _The Daily Prophet._ The same one that he saw every morning. He had never opened it. He didn't need to. He received it the day after he got home and he immediately noticed the front page was covered by a large picture of himself with the caption "Harry Potter Admits to Being The Chosen One, page three." He hated Rufus Scrimgeour for it.

His summer had hardly started, but he knew not to expect too much cheerfulness from it. He had spent the last week wandering the streets of Little Whinging wondering what he could possibly do to get his job done. _Where could the horcruxes be?_ He thought to himself many a time. _I'll never find them._ _Why had Dumbledore been so stupid? Why had he trusted Snape? How could he have left me so stranded?_

Harry had seen Dumbledore fight Lord Voldemort and he knew that he was not ready for a duel like that. He may be top in his class in defense but that meant nothing in the real world. He was definitely not prepared to face Voldemort. But every time he found himself at this conclusion he shook his head and reminded himself that this final showdown was not even in the near future. He still had to find the four remaining horcruxes. Four bits of Voldemort's soul left to destroy. He didn't know how he would do it. Dumbledore had nearly died on two occasions trying to destroy them, and the second time had weakened him so much that he did die at the hands of another wizard.

Whenever Harry thought about this hardship he was forced to remember the prophecy. He was forced to remember that he was the one who had the power to kill Voldemort forever. Even though the prophecy didn't necessarily say he would kill him, he knew he had to try. He knew somehow that it would come to one final showdown. The Dark Lord versus the Boy Who Lived, or as he was more commonly known now, The Chosen One. He didn't know how this had become a fact in his mind, but he welcomed it. It let him know he would survive his ordeals in finding the Horcruxes.

"Lumos," he muttered as he reached the door. Harry no longer feared expulsion from Hogwarts. The ministry had sent him an owl announcing his expulsion three days ago for his use of underage magic, but it was of no matter to him. He wasn't going back. As long as they refrained from sending the Magical Law Enforcement Squad to confiscate his wand it was fine by him, and he knew they would not dare.

He made his way down the hall to the bathroom not bothering to keep quiet. His free hand had instinctively gone to his pocket where it tightly clutched the fake horcrux that had cost him so much, when he heard a rustling and a roar of annoyance.

"BOY!" roared Uncle Vernon from his door jam. "HOW DARE YOU WAKE UP MY FAMILY WITH YOUR —"

Harry flicked his wand. "Silencio." Uncle Vernon was instantly silenced, though he did not stop his thrashing and attempts to scream in rage.

Harry entered the bathroom to do his business, leaving Uncle Vernon to his own devices. When he came out of the bathroom he performed the counter-curse on his now calmer uncle.

"Don't talk or I'll hex you again Uncle Vernon, and I won't be so nice this time," Harry said. "Now hear me out. I may not be of age, but I'm using magic anyway, they have already expelled me from Hogwarts, but it doesn't matter since I doubt it will remain open for this year anyway. The world is at war and I have to save it. But don't worry, I won't darken your doorstep much longer. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for the Burrow and I'm not coming back. You never have to see me again."

Uncle Vernon looked flabbergasted to say the least. He was speechless, but was at least able to shuffle back into his room with a smug grin upon his face.

**SP**

Harry was unable to sleep any more that night. He had not expected to anyway. Instead he spent the rest of the night thinking about what was to come, while stroking Hedwig and giving her feeding mice he had bought at the local pet store. She had refused to hunt while Harry was so distraught and so Harry had no choice but to buy food for her.

Harry had barely begun to think of some of the terrors that may lie ahead when he noticed the sun beginning to rise. He was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and fall asleep, but he knew he couldn't. It hadn't worked all week and it wasn't going to work now. So instead he went downstairs to have a toaster pastry and head out the door. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was cut off by Dudley his oversized cousin.

"Is it true? Are you really leaving tomorrow? Forever?" Dudley asked, a nasty smile on his face.

"Yes, Dudley. I'm leaving," Harry responded, his voice showing his exhaustion.

Harry pushed past his jovial cousin and continued into the kitchen where with a swish of his wand, made a pastry pop out of the freezer and into the toaster oven. He turned the toaster on with another small flick. The Dursleys had given up on stopping him using magic and took to the idea of leaving the room whenever he did, pretending that it wasn't happening. While he let his breakfast cook an owl started to tap on the kitchen window. Harry walked over, opened the window and took the copy of _The Daily Prophet_, putting a knut in the small owls pouch.

As he walked back to the table he heard the toaster buzz. He took out his wand and summoned his food. He was eating it when he got his first proper look at the cover of the _Prophet_.

He almost gagged on his pastry.

As smile ran across his face as he read those wonderful words. "Death Eater Set Back on the Streets. Read more about Stan Shunpike's release on page seven."

Harry let out a joyful whoop and experienced his first moment of happiness all week. He didn't bother to read the article, it was of no matter. What mattered was that the ministry was finally getting a clue. He thought over some of the reasons they would have suddenly changed their ways as he finished his breakfast and went back upstairs. He put a new pair of jeans, a shirt, and his trainers and made for the front door. He had almost left the room when he realized he left his wand in his pajama pants.

"Can't forget you," he said as he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

As he left the house he made for the park in which he has spent so much time over the past few years. It was a long walk but it didn't matter to him, he had all the time in the world. Once he got there he sat down on his favorite swing and thought over what the ministry was getting at, changing their stance on so-called suspected Death Eaters. He was becoming more and more suspicious, and more and more desperate for solid contact with the wizarding world when it hit him.

"Mrs. Figg!" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of her before?"

He immediately dashed out of the park in the direction of Mrs. Figg's house. When he reached her house he rang the doorbell with great anticipation. The door opened and he welcomed the terrible smell of old mothballs that reminded him of Mrs. Figg and that old ratty suit Mr. Filch always wore. But something odd happened. The man in the doorway was definitely not Mrs. Figg.

"Can I help you?" said the man in the doorway.

"Maybe," Harry replied. "Is Mrs. Figg here?"

"No I'm sorry young man but she died last week."

He was dumbfounded. "No, no, no. That's impossible I just saw her..." but then it hit him, "wait... never mind, but... thanks for your help," said Harry as he walked off.

"Why didn't I think of that," he said to himself as he went back in the direction of number four Private Drive. _She obviously left the muggle world to return to the magical world full time_, he thought. _Since Dumbledore is gone she doesn't have to be here to watch over me anymore_. He felt the frustration build up inside him. He was again disappointed by his seclusion from the wizarding world.

"What now?" he whispered to himself as he was walking. He was suddenly stricken by his exhaustion. "I need sleep," he muttered, "I think its time to pull out one of my old potion books."

When he reached the house he clambered up the stairs and pulled out his cauldron. Just looking at made him think of all those times he mixed amazing potions in the dungeons while using that cursed copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. He couldn't believe Snape. Harry hated himself for ever trusting that book. Ginny had been right that time in the common room when she asked him why he was listening to what a strange book told him. He should have learned from her ordeal. He had almost died for goodness sakes, why hadn't he just been rational. Hermione warned him so many times and he never bothered to listen. Suddenly he found himself at odds with his emotions. Anger and hate filled him when he thought about what Snape had done, but he pushed that from his mind and lit a small fire beneath he cauldron and got his scales and ingredient box out.

He turned in his book to the index looking for sleeping potions. The only one he could find that would make his sleep dreamless and not cause a never-ending coma was called _Ard Pramh Duem_. He read through it and it was simple enough. All he needed was some red wine.

He went downstairs and grabbed a bottle from the pantry and poured some out into a plastic container for his potion. He slowly stumbled back upstairs and poured the contents into his cauldron. He then began to finely chop two hydele duems and added them as soon as the wine began to simmer. Following the instructions, he stirred two times clockwise and then let it simmer for five minutes before adding one crushed betony duem. He stirred it four times counterclockwise and three times clockwise and let it simmer for fifteen minutes. In the meantime he carefully prepared the hemlock duem, being very aware that even inhaling the fumes could cause a deadly effect. He put the hemlock in at the required time and stirred exactly how he was supposed to, this bit being more complicated than the rest. He was supposed to stir it counterclockwise until the steam from the mixture became heavy and didn't rise out of the cauldron. When it did he had to immediately remove the heat and stir in the other direction quickly enough to keep the mist from sinking back into the potion, but not so quickly that it started to dissipate. When he completed his required fifty-two stirs, he was to let the potion sit for five hours, allowing the hydele to counteract the poison in the hemlock.

He didn't know what to do for those five hours other than read through the owl post he had received over his week at the Dursley's. He pulled out the three letters and began to read. The first one was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time in Little Whinging. I know its probably not fun, but there is little you can do to prevent that. Dumbledore did ask you to return there for a short while so I believe its best that you do so. I miss you and I wish that I could somehow make you feel a little better about what you know is coming, but I also know I cannot. I won't be going to the Burrow this year, at least not until we receive word from the Headmistress about the condition at Hogwarts. I really wish I could visit you Harry but I must stay here and protect my parents, at least for the time being. Well, I will keep in touch via owl._

_From,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Me and Ron are now officially an item!_

He smiled as he read the last line. He was truly happy for them, but was slightly irked by the fact that images of them snogging kept traveling through his mind. Even a picture of a future child from Ron and Hermione passed through his string of consciousness. He shivered unexplainably, but took it to be due to his exhaustion. He couldn't imagine a better match than his two best friends, except maybe one, but he had to push that from his mind. It couldn't happen yet. It was much to risky.

The next letter was from Ron. Though very short it was a typical Ron letter and it always made Harry laugh a little to read his best friends ramblings.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing mate? Life over here is good enough. Very tense, but pretty cheery none the less. Me and Hermione are now officially going out and she won't stop sending owls. Sometimes I get two or three a day! She gone bloody bonkers she has._

_Speaking of bonkers, when are you leaving you ruddy Uncle's house and coming to the Burrow? All anyone can talk about over here is when you are going to arrive! Fleur is starting to go insane, she thinks we should all be talking about the stupid wedding, but even Bill isn't concerned with that. He just keeps asking for steaks and to know when Mr. Potter will be arriving. Hell, even Charlie is in town! If you don't come soon the house is going to explode, so get your stupid arse over here!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Do you think Hermione is going to take me seriously? I'm a bit worried about that._

He let out a tired laugh as he read his favorite line for the third time. He was very right, Hermione had gone bonkers, but not in the way Ron had meant, Harry thought Ron would very much enjoy Hermione's bonkers.

His last letter was his most treasured. He received it at the same time as Ron's. He didn't understand how the Weasleys could still use that sad owl Errol to send their mail. He had trouble enough standing up let alone flying a straight line. But he had delivered the letter none the less. He unfolded the precious paper and saw Ginny's beautiful handwriting blessing the page.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you, you noble little prat. Why do you always have to be so brave... stupid wanker. I can't believe you plan on skiving off your seventh year of school to go save the stupid world, but most of all I can even begin to comprehend how to plan on letting Ron and Hermione come with you! You leave me for some brave bleeding reason saying you have to do this alone and then go tell Ron and Hermione they can help? Maybe I would understand allowing Hermione to help you figure some things out while she's at Hogwarts. Maybe help you find You-Know-Who's whereabouts or something like that, but Ron? What use is my brother? He can't even beat me in a duel. And worst of all you are letting them tag along! You hypocritical bastard._

It was here that the page began to be littered with tear stains.

_It's not fair. I can't even see you for who knows how long and before I see you again you plan on facing Tom. The next time I see you, you might be like Dumbledore. You might be dead and I won't ever be able to forgive myself for... well... maybe I'll tell you about that another time. Why does life have to be this way, huh? It doesn't make any sense. Ron thinks your going to come here for most of the summer, but I don't know if he's just having wishful thoughts. I don't know if I even want you to come. I don't know if I want to see you. Can I handle it? I don't know, I just don't bloody well know._

_I sent a little something in here. It's a necklace that I used to wear all the time, it doesn't quite fit anymore so I thought I might be a good little memento so you don't forget about me. I hope you don't forget..._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

He wondered what Ginny would not be able to forgive herself for every time he read it, which had become fairly often over the past few days. Each time he also found himself gripping the fake horcrux along with the small ruby necklace Ginny had sent him. Together the two pieces of jewelry reminded him of what he had to do, and why he had to do it.

Harry had replied only to this letter. He had sent Ginny a guarantee that he would be coming to visit for the wedding at the very least, possibly for a long while as he gathered information about where he needed to be next, but Harry also promised that he wouldn't be there all summer since even if he didn't manage to find what he needed soon enough, he was going to leave after his birthday at the very latest to go to Godric's Hollow. As he had finished the letter and tried to think of something he could send her, he had had a revelation. He rummaged through his trunk for an hour looking for it. And there it was lying in shattered pieces, the mirror Sirius had given him. He had repaired it quickly with his wand and had sent Hedwig to go and get the other from Grimmauld Place. Hedwig had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave Harry for so long. She had returned late in the day with the other mirror and Harry attached his letter and package to her leg with a short note saying "Don't lose this, I'll explain when I see you next. Harry"

Hedwig had not wanted to leave again and agreed only when Harry directly ordered her. She didn't like to be chastised, but returned in record time the next morning before Harry had woken up. He guessed she must have left the letter on Ginny's desk.

Harry had not received any other letters from his friends and did not expect to because he was leaving the next day.

When he shook himself from his flashbacks and ponderings he noticed that it was almost eight o'clock. He had certainly fulfilled the five hour resting period for the potion, but his grumbling stomach stopped him from immediately taking it. He went downstairs and made himself a roast beef sandwich which he quickly ate. He headed back up to bed and took a look at the deep red-violet potion that was swirling in his cauldron of its own accord. He dipped a flask into it and took a long swig. He barely had time to get to his bed before the world around him went suddenly black.

**SP**

In what seemed like a split second it was breakfast time at the Dursley's. He woke up pleasantly refreshed and went downstairs to have his last meal with the Dursley family.

"So boy, your leaving forever are you? No visits? No letters?" asked Uncle Vernon, doing a very bad job of hiding his glee.

"Yes. I am," answered Harry. "But to get out of here I had to owl Mr. Weasley to have your fire added to the floo network for the day. The Weasleys don't know I'm coming yet, other than Mr. Weasley that is."

Harry braced himself for the impact of Uncle Vernon's screams for taking such liberties but was astounded by the response he got.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea!" he said to his wife, Aunt Petunia, who was cooking breakfast. "No more oddities in this house anymore. No more weird occurrences, and best of all, no more bloody owls flying around the house. You know boy the Johnsons called yesterday asking about a large brown bird with an envelope on its foot. And you know, normally I would lock you up for it, but since you are leaving. I'm just to happy to do you any damage!"

"Well Vernon I'm proud of you for not hitting him. It seems those anger management classes are doing some good after all, but they wont reverse the damage you did to the Smith account. How could you have thrown a stapler at the man?" Aunt Petunia asked in a matter of fact fashion.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he pointed his wand at his bacon to heat it up since Aunt Petunia hadn't bothered to keep his covered while she made the eggs. During this process he saw his cousin Dudley dash from the room in fear. Dudley had avoided him over the past week because of the magic he was using. He imagined that he must still remember all the terrible things he experienced due to misused magic. Harry smiled as he reminisced about that first night he found out he was a wizard, the same night Dudley had gotten a curly pig's tail protruding from his rump for eating Harry's birthday cake. What a good night that was. While he thought about the other times Dudley had gotten what he deserved through magical means he fiddled with his eggs and bacon. He wasn't very hungry. It was then that he was torn from his reverie, hearing the clock in the hall strike ten o'clock.

"Well, I'm off," Harry said.

Harry slowly walked upstairs to get his trunk and Hedwig. He packed what he hadn't already put away and levitated his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs, Hedwig on his shoulder the whole way.

"I'll see you there," he said to Hedwig and he let her fly to the nearest open window and get on her way. She wouldn't have traveled by floo if Harry had even asked.

He grabbed his things and dragged them over to the fireplace. He walked up to it and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the fireplace he removed the boards that had been covering it since the mishap with the Weasleys right before his fourth year.

"Um... you won't have to worry about putting those back on. There won't be any wizards coming by anytime soon," he said while pulling a small velvet bag out of his pocket.

"Incendio." He said as he pointed his wand at the grate. He then turned to the Dursleys. "Er... have a great life... and well... Goodbye then." He threw some of the sparkling green powder into the fire and it instantly grew to an enormous size and glowed a deep forest green. He dragged his trunk into the grate and allowed the tickle of the warm flames lap at his body. "The Burrow!" he shouted and off he went into the spinning abyss of the floo network, with only a last fleeting look at the terrified faces of the Dursleys to remember them by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**

Glimpses of family rooms through nearly a hundred fires told Harry he was on his way to the Burrow. The spinning sensation was a welcome feeling over the seclusion of Privet Drive. He was so happy to be jumping the gap between the two worlds he occupied that he could hardly contain his joy.

As the spinning began to slow, so did the speed of the fires zooming by. Eventually he found himself standing in the grate of the fireplace in the Weasley's humble abode. He lifted his trunk onto the hardwood floor and took a step out into the one place where he always felt he was with family, his only home, other than Hogwarts. As he took his bearings and allowed the dizziness of the floo ride to wear off, he was immediately attacked by a swarm of fiery red hair.

"HARRY!" yelled a gaggle of people in various pitches and tones.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach him, grabbing him into a bone crunching hug.

"I guess Mr. Weasley told you all I was coming?" Harry said as Mr. Weasley looked away guiltily.

"Yes, Harry. I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried about you, all alone in that dreadful place," she said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I put them in their place," Harry said, instantly regretful of revealing so much about what he'd done during his week at Privet Drive.

"What do you mean?" said Mrs. Weasley, eyeing him skeptically. "You haven't been using magic, have you? You'll get yourself expelled! It's only three weeks until your birthday!" she added with force.

"Well, no worries there, because it's happened already..." he trailed off, unhappy at having to reveal that fact so early in their meeting.

"WHAT?" squealed Mrs. Weasley as Harry braced for impact. Better to get this over with now and not put it off for later. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT AND GOT YOUSELF EXPELLED, HARRY!" came Mrs. Weasley's roar. "HOW COULD YOU WHEN YOUR EDUCATION IS SO CLOSE T—" but Harry cut her off.

"It _doesn't_ matter, Mrs. Weasley," Harry interjected. "Even if Hogwarts reopens for next year, I'm not going back."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I thought you might do something like this." She paused. "Harry, you must realize that you don't have to do this. You don't have to get yourself killed trying to seek revenge on You-Know-Who."

"Yes... I do... I wish I could tell you why, and maybe I will, but not now. I just want to relax and be with my friends for a while; savor what little time I have with you all," he replied.

Everyone was staring at him. He knew they were all wondering what he was talking about. He knew they all wanted to bombard him with questions about his last statement, but wouldn't because they cared for him too much. Only Ron and Hermione had any idea of the weight he was carrying on his shoulders.

"Um... how about we all sit down," came the forgiving voice of Mr. Weasley.

"I like that idea," Harry replied, walking over to the extremely cushy sofa. "I'm really glad to see you all."

"And it's about bloody time too," said Ron, "'took you a whole week to get here! It's not like you have an obligation to stay at that Vernon prat's house."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley fumed. "Harry had to go there! D-D-Dumbledore told him tostay for at least a little while," she sputtered. Clearly Dumbledore's death was still having a terrible impact on her.

"Tactless," came a whisper from Ginny, who quickly added, "Well he is!" when she noticed everyone had heard her.

"She's right Ron," Harry said, not specifying who he was talking about.

"Oh fine, but you're here now so what's the difference?" said Ron.

**SP**

They continued talking about random things, from Quidditch to the pesky gnomes in the backyard, catching up on all that had happened over their week apart. It was several hours later when Mrs. Weasley got up deciding to go prepare dinner.

"Well, now that we've all skipped lunch, I think I'll prepare an early dinner," she said. "Arthur, care to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure sweetums. Just let Harry explain this fascinating laptop thing to m—"

"NOW!" roared Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay dear," Mr. Weasley replied. Then turning to Harry said, "You'll just have to tell me later."

Finally alone with Harry, the rest of the Weasley family was quick to start asking questions about his stay at Privet Drive.

"How was it there Harry?" asked Bill. "I can go over there and give them the good old fashioned 'poof you're a toad' if they mistreated you."

"Nah, I think we should burn their house down, fix it, and modify the neighbor's memories. They'd never mess with him again," chuckled Charlie.

"What are you two on about?" said Fred. "I think we should plant some thing for big ol' Duddykins."

"Like the explosive bowel bonbon?" asked George.

"Exactly," replied Fred.

"Guys, it really isn't necessary," Harry tried to interject but was completely ignored.

"I think we should get his uncle." This time it was Ron. "He's the one who barred him up in his r—"

"HEY!" Harry screamed. "It's really not necessary, guys. They hardly said a word to me all summer, and when they did, 'silencio' did the trick," he added with a smirk.

"Alright, fine," said Bill. "I guess you never have to see them again anyway. Maybe it's best not to provoke them."

"Yeah. Bill's right for once," added Charlie. "Better leave them alone."

"Well we had better be off," announced Fred. "Tell mum we're sorry we couldn't stay for dinner, there's just too much to do back at the shop."

"Yes there is," declared George. "It would be detrimental to business if Hogwarts closed. And we were so close to taking over Zonko's."

"Looks like we should be looking for locations near Beauxbatons," said Fred.

George grunted in agreement and with a whirl of their robes and a loud crack they had both disappeared.

"Well, me and Charlie had better go help mum in the kitchen. She'll be expecting us," said Bill. "C'mon Charlie."

They both walked away toward the kitchen.

"I guess it's only us three now," Ron announced.

"Yep," said Harry. "Let's go upstairs."

Ginny nodded her approval and followed the boys up to Ron's room where they all sat down to talk about more pressing matters, such as Hogwarts.

"What do you think Harry? Would they really close Hogwarts?" asked Ron as soon as they were settled in.

"I'm not sure, Ron. McGonagall seemed pretty sure that Dumbledore would have if something like this happened," replied Harry.

"So the heads of house aren't making the decision?" queried Ron.

"No, they decided to leave it to the Board of Governors," Harry answered.

"It's insane, you know. Leaving a decision like that to people who aren't even at the school," said Ron as he turned to look out the window.

"I know Ron, but McGonagall knows that most students won't be returning. Not to mention that now Dumbledore's gone and the Ministry won't hesitate to jump in McGonagall's way if Hogwarts does reopen."

Harry looked to his left and asked, "What do you think Ginny?" She hadn't spoken at all since her 'tactless' comment several hours ago, and now that Harry noticed he was beginning to worry.

"I don't know," she said with a finality in her voice. It was then Harry knew something was wrong.

"Erm... Ron? Can you do me a favor and go help your mum in the kitchen for a bit? I really need to talk to Ginny for a few minutes. Alone," he said.

"But mate, you just got here, can't it wait?" Ron replied.

"No. It has to be now. I'm sorry... we'll have time to talk after dinner," Harry asserted.

"Fine. Quidditch in the paddock after dinner. No interruptions," ventured Ron.

"Deal," said Harry, happy to have gotten the perfect deal. He watched as Ron left the room and rounded on Ginny. "What's going on, Gin?" asserted Harry. He instantly regretted being harsh like this on her. He could see the surprise on her face as he was speaking and knew it was a mistake.

"What do you mean?" Ginny retorted. "What are you getting at, Potter?" she was on her feet.

Harry knew he had done something terribly wrong for Ginny to use his last name. He was afraid she was angry, and from the look she had she certainly was.

Harry faltered as he said, "I... I... Ginny there is something wrong here. You haven't spoken a word all day! I got here at ten in the morning and now it's almost four o'clock!"

"If you don't know what you've done then you don't deserve my forgiveness," she said.

"Well if you don't tell me what I've done how will I know if I should even ask for your forgiveness, huh?" he retaliated.

"I already told you!" she cried.

"But you haven't even—" then it hit him. _Of course that's it! She's still angry from her letter!_ "Okay, now that I've figured out what you mad about... I guess I really do owe you an explanation. But don't count on an apology Ginny, okay?"

She silently sat down.

"Okay Ginny, this is how it is. I've got a lot of work to do. I'm not going back to school because if I do it will be another year wasted where Voldemort will be killing innocent people and looking for a way to kill me. Nowhere is safe right now, Ginny, but the most dangerous place is anywhere I am. The only reason I'm even here is because your dad agreed to the risks and told me that he would keep it quiet for the sake of everyone here, but when we go back to Hogwarts I'll be right where he expects me to be, and I can't let anyone there get hurt because of me. That's why I can't go back next year."

"Fine. I understand, I never even argued otherwise. What I'm so peeved about is that you plan on letting Ron and Hermione come with you," her voice was completely level, like she had practiced this scenario in her head several times.

"I was just getting to that," Harry said. "Now listen, Ginny, I know you don't want to hear this, but you've got to. I can't let you come. I didn't even want them to come, but they promised me a long time ago that they would make their own decision on this part. I told them they could turn back whenever they wanted to, and they know the consequences."

"SO DO I!" Ginny shrieked as she jumped to her feet, obviously unable to control herself anymore. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT CAN HAPPEN! I'VE _FACED_ HIM, HARRY! HE'S BEEN INSIDE MY HEAD!"

"Ginny, listen to me."

"NO!" she screamed. "No..." her voice was getting soft as she broke under the pressure. Harry could tell she wasn't going to last any longer. She fell into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, and she cried.

"Ginny, it's not what you think. What you faced was only a piece of him," Harry explained, choosing his words carefully as to not give away too much. "You didn't see his worst side. You've never fought him face to face. You've never seen they way he can duel. Yes, you've fought his Death Eaters, but you had so many people with you then, and a confusing arena. Yes, you did fight them at Hogwarts, but there were teachers there to help. Ginny, if we got caught we'd be outnumbered ten to one. Maybe even a hundred to one. The inferi are terrible, Gin. I can't put you through that."

Ron's voice came from downstairs. "Oi! Harry! Ginny! Dinner's ready! Get your bums down here!" but they both ignored it.

She was still sobbing as she said, "Harry, I know all the things he uses. I know the horrible things he's done. That's why I can't stay behind and worry about you."

"Worry about me?" asked Harry. He was confused now. He had thought she just wanted to help, to help save the world, help Harry through his hardships, not to protect him or make sure he was okay. "No." he stated firmly, "I can't let you come, I can't put you in danger like that. I care about you Ginny, I'd always have my eye on you, you'd be a distraction."

"What about the benefits, huh?" she said. "You need people who care about you help you when the road gets bumpy. You need—"

"What I _need_ is to know that the people I care about are safe," he said.

"Harry, you said it yourself, nowhere is safe," Ginny said as she pulled back from him.

"But Ginny, he'll use you against me. He doesn't know that he could yet and I'd prefer to keep it that way," Harry said.

"He can use Ron or Hermione too you know! What's the difference?" Ginny's anger was mounting.

"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT I LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled, surprised by his outburst.

Ginny was stunned. "You... you what?" she stuttered.

"No... I didn't mean that... I mean... I—"

"No... you did mean that Harry. You really did," she was smiling through the tears that were streaming down her face. "And I guess it's my turn now. You remember my letter? Well now's the time to tell you. I love you too."

She pulled him into a tight embrace and all he could do was melt into her arms. He had been hoping with all his might while he was at Privet Drive that this wouldn't happen, but at the same time desired it with all his heart. How could he be so stupid? He let his feelings get the better of him and all that he could see now was pain. She would be taken from him. He knew it. It was clearer than the morning dew. She would be taken from him.

"Ginny, I know I'm going to regret this, but I don't see I have any other choice," she looked at him with an expectant face. He'd just been about to say _You've got to stay home_, but her face made his stomach lurch and instead he said, "You can come," she smiled her radiant smile and Harry almost fell over, "but there is one condition," he added.

"What's that?" she asked eyeing him from the embrace she still held.

"You follow any and every order I give you. If I say go back, you have to go back. If I say hide, you have to hide. If I say run, you have to run," she nodded as he huffed and added one last example, "If I say leave me and save yourself, you've got to do it."

She hesitated and nodded again.

There was a thick silence when they heard a creak outside the door that they attributed to the poltergeist leaving the attic for a roam around the top landing.

Harry looked at Ginny, "I've got a lot to explain to you before we do this," he said. "Oh, and one more thing, let me tell Ron and Hermione that you are coming. I'd rather not get a beating if you tell him first."

Ginny gave him a steely stare, "Fine, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked, but then she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. The world melted around them and Harry was forgot where he was, but as quickly as it started it ended.

"And that's only part one," Ginny said as she walked out the door to Ron's room leaving Harry alone to ponder what had just happened.

"I think I'm going to enjoy these conditions," Harry said to himself as he followed her out the door and down to dinner.

**SP**

When Harry arrived at dinner the table was already set and Bill had already dug into his steak. Harry took one look around the table and his jaw dropped. The table was covered in all sorts or food. Everyone had a full size filet mignon and a lobster tail. To go along with that were roasted red bell peppers and pearl onions. Baked potatoes slathered in cheddar cheese and bacon and to his surprise a very American dish, hot wings. He sat down and eagerly took a potato and some peppers. He asked Bill to pass the onions, but he was too occupied by his steak, so he turned to Ron.

"Ron can you pass the onions?" he said.

"F'ure ma'fe," came from Ron's full mouth.

Harry dug in. It was too long since he had had a good hearty meal. After he had finished his steak and most of his peppers he ventured to taste a hot wing.

"Oi! Those things really are hot!" taking a mouthful of his potato, thinking he should thank Mrs. Weasley that there was a good supply of sour cream on hand.

He continued eating with hardly a breath until he had finished his potato, onions, and lobster tail, taking in at least two dinner rolls in the process. When he was finished he slouched back into his chair and took a deep breath.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley, that was amazing," Harry announced.

"Thank you dear. I thought you should have at least one feast this year seeing as you aren't going back to school," said Mrs. Weasley, a look of disappointment on her face.

Harry blushed. "Mrs. Weasley, please don't try to pull that on me now," he pleaded. "I just want to relax with the only family I've ever had and try to be happy. Nothing you say is going to change my mind, so let's at least try to forget about all that."

Before he knew it Harry was caught in his third surprise hug of the day. It was Mrs. Weasley again, "Oh, Harry! You know you are welcome here, as long as you feel like a part of the family you _are _a part of the family!"

Harry smiled, not knowing what else to do, when he realized something. "Hey... where's Fleur gone off to?" he instantly knew it was a bad question to ask.

Bill was the one to reply seeing as everyone else was frozen. "She's gone off to visit her mum for a while. Erm... she left in a huff after I told her to bug off while she was asking me about color schemes for the wedding. She was kind of angry, but mum reckons she was also having second thought about marrying someone as mutilated as me..." Bill trailed off.

Harry thought Bill was looking much better than he was back at the hospital wing in Hogwarts. He certainly wasn't the same old Bill anymore though. He guessed that the moment Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had that night after the attack was not a lasting connection.

Harry had been so distracted by his thought that he didn't realize Bill was still talking. "But she'll be back. We've been keeping in contact via owl and she seems to have cooled off. I apologized and so did she. We've both been a bit stressed out lately seeing as marriage is right around the corner."

"Mmm," grunted Harry in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley then pulled out the puddings, which Harry declined on account that he already felt like he was going to explode. He watched as everyone else ate their bread and rice puddings. Bill on the other hand had a meat pudding. Harry thought it might have been lamb, but wasn't exactly sure.

After Ron had finished his pudding Harry grabbed his broom from upstairs and they walked out to the broom shed to get the quaffle and Ron's Cleansweep. Harry jumped on his broom and took off. The sensation was amazing. He missed flying even though he had been only last week. But it had been different then. He was flying to Dumbledore's doom.

He shook the thought from his head and sped up over the paddock. He and Ron took turns keeping the makeshift goals that Bill and Charlie had built back in their Hogwarts years. Harry was no great cracks at keeping or chasing, but he did have a knack for faking Ron out. Ron had known him for so long and knew him to be a straightforward guy and never expected a trick from him. They continued on with that for about two hours and returned to the Burrow at about nine o'clock.

"Phew. I'm bushed," said Ron, his voice telling Harry how tired he was. "It's never good to fly on a full stomach. Ten pounds heavier, I am."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, the way you eat it probably is ten pounds."

"Hey! I resent that!" his friend answered, and after a slight pause said, "Well,be that as it may, I need some sleep, but it's only nine and I think everyone still wants to talk with you."

"Well, they will have to wait until tomorrow, I can hardly move right now," Harry answered.

"Yeah, but we can go upstairs and talk a bit just between us. I want to ask you a few things, and maybe show you a letter or two..." Ron said as they dropped off their things in the broom shed.

When they reached the door they had to push through everyone claiming absolute exhaustion in order to get up to Ron's room without being forced into a conversation that could last several hours. Harry regretted telling Ginny that they would have to talk tomorrow, but he knew he had to. He hadn't had much time with his best friend since he had arrived and decided it was best to give Ron the rest of the night, no matter if it was one hour or five.

"Hey mate," Ron said, "I've got a question for you."

"Hit me," Harry replied.

"If you were just entering a relationship with someone, would you be having conversations about colors you both like that could work for a wedding?"

Harry gave Ron a hard stare. "What are you getting at Ron?"

"Well, it's Hermione. She's kind of... erm... forward about it all. Well like I said in my letter, she's insane."

"I believe your exact words were 'bonkers' and I think you were certainly right about that," said Harry with a smirk.

"Oi, mate, that's my girl you're talking about!" said Ron through a happy smile. "They are good though, aren't they?"

"Ron, I don't think you asked me to talk to you because you wanted to discuss how well endowed Hermione is."

"Yeah, you're right, mate. What I wanted to talk about is how insane she is. Here, read this letter she sent."

Harry picked up the letter and gave it a read.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you doing tonight? I'm all fine and well, but I've been wondering a few things. One was, what's your favorite color? I sure hope it isn't maroon because I could never get that to work in a wedding scheme and I hope it isn't pink either, but that's not just for the wedding color reason. Oh, goodness I hope it isn't pink. I was also wondering how often you think about me? I wish I could be at the Burrow right now. I sometimes sit by the window and pick a star and wonder if you are looking at the same one. But that's all silly rubbish isn't it? I should be thinking about more pressing matters. _

_I've always wanted a big family, being an only child and all, but I worry that you might want a small family, being as you come from a large family. I don't think I'd be able to have one as big as yours, but four would be a good round number. Ooh, I do hope they get your hair with my color. What do you think is good in the name department? I'm much more open when it comes to boys' names, but I am not willing to compromise much on girls' names. I know I could always just insist on one and not give you a say, but I do want you to have a hand in the naming of our children. Oh, goodness, I'm rambling. I should be talking about what's going on now, shouldn't I?_

_I wonder when Harry will be arriving at the Burrow? Do send me a letter when he arrives. I have to have a good conversation with him about a few things. He did some terrible things before we left Hogwarts. He told Ginny that he had to go save the world by himself and then told us to come along. Well, in reality, he more or less grudgingly agreed not to hex us for following him, but either way it's the same to her. He hurt her badly by that._

_I also need to talk to him about where we will be looking for those Horcruxes. We will also need some training in dueling spells. I've found a few good hexes and curses, but they won't be so great if we can't use them properly. After I talk to him about that I think we should set up a practice ring in the paddock. We can practice there all we want during the day and learn the theory at night. I've got a few books I ordered from Flourish and Blott's, but they are only light reading. We need to get a proper set of defense books for this kind of undertaking. I know Dumbledore could have taught us some good spells, but all we can do is hope we can find a few that are even close to his power._

_Well that's enough for now. Please make sure you think about those colors and names okay?_

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

"Well," Harry said, "ones thing's for sure. She's completely off her rocker."

"I know mate she's tot—"

"_But_, she's bloody brilliant too. I was kind of hoping she would put some sort of practice sessions together for us. It will be perfect to keep us up and ready to fight. I've seen Voldemort fight and we aren't ready for that. Not even close."

"I know mate, but—"

"We've got to prepare so much before we can even think about taking on his better Death Eaters let alone Voldemort himself. It's going to be a long bumpy ride," Harry continued completely oblivious to Ron's attempts to interject.

"I know, but listen ma—"

"Not to mention the curses and enchantments we're going to have to break through in order to get to the horcr—"

"HARRY!"

"Huh? What is it Ron?"

"I thought we were talking about my situation with Hermione?"

"Oh yeah... she's totally nutters."

"I know that much," Ron said, slightly annoyed. "The question is, what am I going to do?"

Harry thought for a minute, letting ideas mull over his mind. He was drawing a blank until the obvious choice came to the surface.

"How about you answer her questions?" said Harry.

"What?" Ron asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, you obviously feel very strongly for her. You aren't the best at showing your feelings, but hell even I can tell you're head over heels for her. You've known Hermione for six years, you've been in love with her for how many of them?"

"In love? Harry, are you insane? We've only been official for a week! We haven't even had a proper date!"

"Oh. Come. On. It's not like you've never kissed her before! Wait, you have kissed her haven't you?"

"Yes, of course I have... sort of."

"Oh goodness, you haven't even had a proper kiss. This is worse than I thought, Ron," Harry was enjoying the sweat that was beading up on Ron's face, he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"I knew it! I'm doomed! She's a psycho! I'm dating a psycho!" Ron was pleading with himself in shambles on his bed. Harry knew he couldn't keep it up.

"Ron! Get a hold of yourself!" he said. "I was only joking with you. Do you remember back in fourth year when Hermione was having that little... erm... 'thing' with Krum?" Ron's face contorted at the mention of the quidditch player.

"Yeah I do," Ron answered.

"Do you remember how annoyed you were?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't worry about it man," Harry said. "You've been in love with her since fourth year! You know her better than anyone. And people have fallen in love faster, and they turned out fine! You've got a good thing going. She's probably just afraid of what's out there right now. She's scared because she's about to go on a quest to eradicate the most powerful dark wizard the world has seen for centuries, not to mention the most immortal man ever. You had better just talk to her. I think you'd eventually get to those subjects anyway, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you right," Ron said, not entirely convinced. "I'm just a little bit freaked by it all, you know? It's a bit... scary, thinking about it all. Me a father? It's just not right."

"I think your right about that. We don't need any little Rons running around with Hermione's brain now do we?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I think the twins would have some competition!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, well now that that is settled, how about a little bit of exploding snap before bed?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Ron replied.

They had a short and sweet game of exploding snap, both entirely too tired to play properly. After about ten minutes of constant explosions they decided to retire to bed and talk a bit about some random things. The conversation seemed to center around girls, but that was expected for boys their age. What else could they talk about? They told jokes and stories and reminisced about Harry's fiasco with Cho Chang. Then Harry insisted on talking about Ron's very public, very disastrous relationship with Lavender. They both laughed and continued in light-hearted conversation until sleep overtook them. All in all, Harry thought, as his eyes uncontrollably closed, it was quite a good day.

* * *

**A/N - **  
**Important hints on whats coming in this chapter, both for Chapter 3 which is in the making, and for the eventual end. Have fun checking for them, and feel free to ask in your reviews, but no answers will be given ;) br /> **

Everyone be sure to give a shout out to my beta readers, Emily and Jimmy, without them my grammar would suck and my story would be missing a few details that add to the glamor.

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Morning by the Lake**

Harry awoke the next morning wonderfully rested. It was hard to believe that it was only yesterday that he left the Dursley's home. He got out of bed and pulled a shirt on before tiptoeing out of the room so he wouldn't disturb Ron. He closed the door very slowly listening to it squeak as a voice startled him.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said nonchalantly.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin before he settled and said, "Ginny what are you doing up here?"

"I came up to see if you were awake yet," she said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

His heart leapt as he wrapped his arms around her. He was instantly awake as he felt his stomach grumble into Ginny's.

"Hungry, Harry?" she said, giggling at Harry's bodily noises.

"A little bit," said Harry as he blushed, a bit embarrassed by his stomach's unannounced musings.

"How about a bite to eat then?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry muttered, "sounds good."

They walked downstairs into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was already up and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed as they shuffled in, "I making eggs, bacon, and sausage so help yourself as they come off the stove."

Harry could smell the frying bacon as it sizzled in the pan. Mrs. Weasley had charmed a fork to stand watch over it, flipping each piece as it started to cook through, in order to keep the cooking nice and even. The eggs were cracking themselves over a bowl, and a wire whisk was scrambling them of it's own accord. Mrs. Weasley was standing over the eggs in the pan, moving them around continuously so they wouldn't burn with a spatula in her left hand. Her right hand held her wand which was pointed at the sausages turning them when they had browned on each side. It was no time before there was a plateful of each on the table and Harry and Ginny took their first helpings.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley, the bacon is great, it's amazing how you keep it from getting crunchy, but still cook it through." Harry said. "And the bangers are amazing too! I think I need to have you give me a few lessons, I'll need to know this stuff when I leave." He still didn't have the heart to tell her that Ron and Ginny would be following him. He couldn't drop something like that on her just yet, it was quite a lot to swallow at once. It would be better to tell her when the subject came up naturally, and place most of the blame on them, they hadn't exactly given him much choice.

"Don't worry, Harry, Ginny already knows how to do all this. She can take care of it," came Mrs. Weasley's voice through his thoughts.

Harry continued to eat for a few seconds before the words truly sunk in, and his slowing chew showed his surprise. He was stunned, and by the look on Ginny's face she was too. "What did you say Mrs. Weasley?"

"I said 'Don't worry, Harry, Ginny already knows how to do all this,'" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"How did you find out? Oh Merlin's beard, I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I hope you aren't angry with me," Harry blabbed out at high speed.

"No Harry, I'm not mad at you. I'm certainly not happy, but it isn't your fault. I overheard your conversation with Ginny yesterday and—"

"Wait a minute, mum," Ginny interrupted, "how did you overhear our conversation when you were at the dinner table? We were upstairs in Ron's room."

"Well... I heard yelling, and dinner was just getting on the table, so I sent Ron to tell you that dinner was ready. When you didn't come I told him that I'd go and get you." Mrs. Weasley started. "When I got upstairs I heard sobs and felt a very emotional atmosphere. I listened in and when Harry told you that you have to listen to his every order, even if it means leaving him to die in order to save yourself, I decided to leave and let you come down yourselves. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but as a mother I had to. When 'I love you' gets into the picture, it becomes quite a serious situation."

"HOW DARE YOU, MUM? HOW COULD YOU HAVE LISTENED IN ON OUR CONVERSATION? THAT WAS PERSONAL! I CAN'T—"

"Ginny, calm down!" Harry interjected. "This is actually a good thing I think. She's letting you come, and she isn't ripping my head off! Please stop yelling, I quite like my head."

"I... I guess you're right, Harry," Ginny said much more calmly, holding the anger just below the surface. Then she turned to her mother and let the anger peak out, "Never again, mum," she said with great intensity.

"As long as there isn't anymore life threatening decisions to listen in on, then I won't be listening," Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh, and Harry, you take care of my little girl, you understand? I want you to protect her from everything out there, don't you dare let her get hurt."

"Yes ma'am. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if she got hurt..." Harry replied.

"Your word is good enough for me, Harry," Mrs. Weasley was smiling. "Now you two go out back and have a chat or something. I'll keep Ron busy in the house with Bill and Charlie getting ready for the wedding. Fleur will be returning late tonight, just after dinner. Everyone is going to be here. It will be nice to have one last Weasley family dinner with you Harry. Once the wedding passes by Bill will be off to his new home, Fleur has had him looking for suitable houses for ages now. He thinks he may have found one, and it's not too far, so he will be ready for a call by the Order any time. Though, I think he's given enough."

"Oh, well, it will be nice to have one last dinner before we have guests," Harry said, for lack of any other coherent response.

"Yes, yes it will be. Now you two get going and walk around outside for a while, pick something from the garden, or have a walk into town, actually, on second though, go to the lake out back. It's beautiful this time of year," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

They walked out the back door, and took course straight for the garden. As they were walking Ginny noticed that Harry was deep in thought.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

"It's nothing, actually kind of stupid... but... since when you guys have a lake?" he asked.

"Harry," Ginny scolded, "you're so thickheaded. It's just beyond the garden. You never noticed it before?"

"Maybe I have, but if I've seen it before I don't remember it," Harry responded, not paying attention to where he was going, almost stepping on some angered gnomes.

They walked up a slight incline and then Harry saw it, clearly a prominent part of the Burrow's landscape, the lake. It was more like and oversized pond, but it was beautiful. The water rippled toward the edge as little school of fish jumped about close to the center.

"Wow, Ginny, it's beautiful here," Harry exclaimed.

They slowly walked around the edge of the lake until they came to a weeping birch. They sat down under its perfect shade and lounged for a long time listening to the sounds of nature.

Ginny broke the silence. "Harry... erm... what is this?" she asked, holding up the grimy mirror Harry had sent to her.

"Merlin's beard! I completely forgot about that, I'm sorry Ginny, I should have told you yesterday," Harry replied. "Well, you see, it's a two way mirror. I have the other one. Whenever you need to talk to me, all you have to do it speak my name into it and I will be able to hear you on the other side. Sirius gave one to me back before... well... you know. I had Hedwig get the other and now I've got it up in my trunk."

"Oh goodness, Harry, that's a brilliant idea," Ginny said, eyes gleaming.

"Well, it was, except now you're going to be with me so it hardly makes a difference does it?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't mean we can't use them for something else though right?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so," Harry responded. "There are a few other things I need to tell you about too. Remember yesterday when I said we needed to have a chat? Well, here it is. You've got to know what we are up against." Harry paused for a second, searching for the right place to begin. "Alright, horcruxes—"

"What are those?" Ginny asked.

"Let me finish this, Ginny, hopefully I'll have answered all your questions before you ask them, this is a lot to get through and a lot to swallow, it best be in one shot."

"Okay."

"Okay, horcruxes. They are pretty much the darkest magic you can possibly do. In essence, when you make a horcrux, you tear your soul into two pieces, and insert the piece you tore off into another thing." Ginny was looking at Harry completely awestruck by his words. "By doing that, you can protect that piece of your soul from being destroyed, making you immortal in a sense, since the soul can't move on if different parts of it are in different places. To kill someone who has made a horcrux, you have to destroy the horcrux first, then destroy the part of the soul residing in the persons body." Harry stopped waiting for Ginny to ask him a question.

"How do you make one of these things?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know that you have to commit murder. Since killing another person in cold blood wreaks havoc on the soul, a wizard can take advantage of the scarring that has taken place, and cast a spell that rips a chunk of soul out and puts it into something."

"Alright so, obviously Voldemort has one of these things and you've got to destroy it before we kill him, right?" Ginny asked.

"Not one horcrux Ginny, several horcruxes. Voldemort had a total of six at one point, splitting his soul into seven pieces. He thought it would make him invincible." Ginny had the same face Harry remembered having when he found out this terrible truth. "No wizard has ever done that to themselves, except Tom. It's why he looks the way he does. But we don't have to find six. We destroyed on in your first year. The diary. Dumbledore destroyed another recently, a ring that was once Slytherin's. And the night... the night he.. he... died, we had been looking for another, the locket. We got a locket, but it wasn't the right one," Harry said as he pulled the fake horcrux out of his pocket, also pulling out the delicate ruby necklace Ginny had given him.

Ginny looked at him, crying tearlessly, she looked at what Harry had in his hands. Harry thought a million things must be going through her head when suddenly she said, "You keep it with you?"

"Yeah, it reminds me what happened that night, and how I still have to find the real locket, and make sure its—"

"No, Harry, you keep my necklace with you?" Ginny corrected him.

"Uh..." Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her why he really carried it with him, but found no other choice. "I keep it with me as a reminder as well. The horcrux tells me what I've got to do. And this... this necklace tells me why I've got to do it," Harry said, confidence ringing in every syllable.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny pulled him into a binding hug and kissed him lovingly. "I can't believe you keep it with you, it's so cute," she kissed him again, "and I hope you never," kiss, "never," kiss, "ever," kiss, "lose it," she said adding one more lingering kiss.

Harry was completely unaware of his surroundings and simply melted into her. He sat there with his legs crossed. She was sitting on his lap with her legs to the side and her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her for what seemed like hours before they laid down on their sides and cuddled under the shade of the weeping birch for what was the better part of the morning.

**SP**

It was almost one o'clock when they finally made the voyage back to the Burrow. Entering through the back door, Harry and Ginny found themselves in the midst of Mrs. Weasley preparing lunch. It was not anything complicated, but was still quite a scary sight to the unsuspecting eye. Knives were flying around the room, as if on auto pilot. A bread knife was cutting up a loaf of bread that was fresh from the oven. The bread was then landing on a plate which flew across the kitchen to the table where a ham was being sliced by a menacing carving knife at high speed. The sliced ham was being put onto the bread by Mrs. Weasley. Apparently she was not confident with the knife's ability to do that job. As she finished off each sandwich with a slice of Swiss cheese, which was being cut in a similar fashion to the ham, she put a spurt of mustard on and placed them on another plate, which was immediately attacked by a cleaver, cutting each sandwich in two.

"Oh Merlin, be careful you two!" she cried out. "There is a lot of cutlery flying about in here!"

"Yes mum, we noticed," Ginny replied, then turning to Harry muttered, "of course we bloody noticed. We'd have been killed if we hadn't."

Harry chuckled his approval and they made their way past the table into the living room. They walked in to find Ron snoozing on the couch, a letter in his hand, and another one on the table.

"I wonder what these are about," Harry stated as they moved toward the loveseat next to the couch Ron was laying on.

"I imagine at least one of them is from Hermione," Ginny said.

"Yeah, that would make sense. She's probably bombarding him with mail again."

"Harry, she's just worried," Ginny said, an annoyed look on her face.

"I know, it's just, don't you think three letters in a day is a bit excessive?"

"Well, three is a bit much, but once or twice isn't bad if she forgot something in her original letter. Especially if Ron is responding."

"I guess so," Harry said as he leaned over to look at the letter on the coffee table. It was written on thick, official looking parchment. The ink was green and curling on its front above where the seal once was. He unfolded the letter and found the plain stolid writing of Professor McGonagall. "Ginny, look, it's a letter from Hogwarts."

"Really? It must be about next year!" Ginny said excited to know the letters contents. "Read it Harry!"

Harry immediately began to read. "It says 'Dear Hogwarts students, as a result of the happenings at the end of last year, it is my obligation to inform you that Hogwarts will not be opening as a school of witchcraft and wizardry for the fall semester as usual. Though, this year it will open as planned for different reasons. Hogwarts will now become a training school for all witches and wizards interested in learning magical self defense. Anyone may apply, but must either be of age, or have the consent of their legal guardian. More information will come when the board of governors has convened on this subject and completes the formalities with the Ministry. I hope to see you all in the fall. –Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Self Defense.'" Harry stopped and stared down at the letter before him, mouth agape in awe.

"Oh goodness, that's quite a change, do you think they will get any students, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. They will certainly get several adults attention, but I'm not sure about the former students. I doubt many parents will be so quick to send their children off to a school of defense. I expect it will be one of Voldemort's number one targets," Harry said. "He won't destroy the school though. He won't risk a battle that could tear it apart. Hogwarts was his only home, he'll want to kill everyone there and claim it for himself." Harry noticed the quizzical look on Ginny's face and quickly explained what he had learned about Voldemort's early life through the memories.

"It doesn't matter either way does it?" Ginny said. "Either way he'll try to kill everyone, even if its some over planned scheme."

"Yeah, he will. We should actually be even more aware. He will want to be secretive about his plans."

"Exactly."

Harry stood there with Ginny for a moment and then remembered the other letter. He walked over to the couch and moved to take the letter which was still clutched in Ron's hand. As his fingers made contact, Ron jumped slightly and woke up.

"Huh—? Who's there?" he said.

"Its just me, Ron," Harry explained.

"Oh... Wait— I've got a letter to show you," Ron replied.

"Yes, Ron, we know, we just read the one from Hogwarts. The one in your hand is Hermione's response to the letter she got from Hogwarts I assume?" Ginny said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Uh... yeah, it is," said Ron dumbly, sitting up to shake off his sleep. "She said something or another about Hogwarts and then went on to things about the Order or whatever. Here, you read it."

Ron handed the letter to Ginny, who unfolded it and began to read. Harry read over her shoulder.

_Dear Ron,_

_I just got the letter from Hogwarts explaining how the school is being changed. I am surprised that they decided to keep it open and even more surprised that they changed it so that academics are not most important anymore. Though it makes sense that if the school was going to close that they would make it into a defense school so it can still serve a purpose._

_The Order is pretty shaky since Dumbledore's death. You probably already know a bit about that, but members have been in and out of my house a lot over the past week and a half. They stop off to check in, keep me up to date on what's going on, and make sure the protection wards are still working (they set them up right after I got home, I can't remember if I told you)._

_Since the Hogwarts business is all sorted out, McGonagall sent me and owl telling me that she would send the Order members in shifts to guard my parents. She says that the whole foundation of the Order was broken, but now she has the time to mend it. It was obvious that she was Dumbledore's second in command, so she's taken it upon herself to make the decisions for the Order now. She is following the plans Dumbledore told her about, but he did like to keep a lot to himself. I haven't told her exactly what we are going to be up to, that's Harry's job, but I did tell her we wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts again, and that we might need to ask for help from the Order at any point in time. I figure McGonagall will let Harry take people if he needs them, but she's going to want to know why._

_Anyway, since she's putting Order members at my house to protect my parents, I'm free to come out to the Burrow and see the wedding. I think I will come tomorrow morning or even tonight, ask your mum and send a response._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Hermione_

"Well that's good news," Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's been too long since we've seen Hermione, even if it's only been a little more than a week," Harry added.

"Well, you can expect to see her tonight. I told mum and she said it's no problem, so I owled Hermione with the good news," Ron said, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey— Where were you two anyway?" he added.

"We were at that weeping birch near the pond," Ginny said.

"Wait... mum said that you left early this morning after she made the first round of breakfast. Do you mean to tell me you were at that tree all morning? What were you doing?"

"Er... Ron, I don't think you want to know what we were up to," Harry interjected.

Ron eyed him suspiciously and then said, "Oh... I expect you were snogging weren't you? Well, I'm glad to hear you are back together, I didn't much like the idea of you two being in a row while Ginny's at Hogwarts and we are out hunting down the... erm... things."

"Well, no worries there, being as Ginny is coming with us," Harry said, thinking this was going to be the only opportunity he had to slip that little fact into conversation.

"Well as long as that's— WHAT?" Ron screamed, not quite absorbing Harry's words right away. "GINNY CAN NOT COME WITH US! IT'S MUCH TOO DANGER—"

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING MYSELF, RON! I'M TWICE THE DUELER YOU ARE!" Ginny yelled.

They continued to shout at each other until Harry could take no more. He shot bright red sparks in the air making loud snapping noises. "BOTH OF YOU! Stop fighting! Ginny, he's your brother, he's naturally protective. Ron, I'm sorry but she's coming, you'll just have to deal with it. She's as good a dueler as you, and just as clever as well. Besides, your mum has already agreed."

"Argh," Ron said, slinking off to the kitchen to get the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

Once he was in the kitchen and out of direct hearing range Ginny spoke. "Well that went well didn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly did," Harry responded, sarcasm in his voice.

"You can't blame him, Harry, it's a big brother thing," Ginny said.

_I could swear that I just said that,_ Harry thought to himself. "It's alright, Ron will be back in a second with the sandwiches and we can eat. I'm starved."

"Ditto."

Ron walked in with a serving plate that was piled with ham sandwiches. Harry, Ron, and Ginny each took one and ate it. They discussed different possibilities for new Hogwarts courses, as well as how Hermione was doing, her letters were reassuring, but not altogether perfect, she had made at least one grammatical error in each, a scary thought for Hermione. They talked about Quidditch and the new lineup for the Chudley Cannons, and eventually cleared the plate of ham and cheese as they spoke for nearly and hour. Periodically, Bill and Charley would pass through the room and say 'hello', just to go out again quickly. Ultimately, Mrs. Weasley came in and took the serving platter away, giving them instructions to make sure they clean the house for Fleur and Hermione's arrival. Ron protested since they were both 'part of the family', but Mrs. Weasley insisted, since the wedding was so close anyway, and they might as well get a head start.

They all rose up out of their seats. Ron went upstairs to tidy his room and Harry followed suit. He still hadn't properly unpacked and his things were strewn about the room, his trunk in a complete mess. As they marched upward Harry saw Ginny make her way to the broom closet to get the necessary cleaning supplies for the living room.

"I'd give my life to protect her, Ron," he said, never breaking eye contact with her beautiful figure.

"I know, Harry. I know."

Once they reached the top landing Ron opened his door and they both stood there surveying the disaster site that was their room.

**SP**

After three hours of cleaning Ron and Harry had finally managed to make the room look acceptable. What was left in Harry's trunk was well organized, being as he charmed it to have several compartments like Mad-Eye Moody's. His books were all lined up in order of subject, and then title. Anyone could easily tell his best subject because his defense section was much larger than the others. He had taken several of the intermediate level defense books from the Room of Requirement during his fifth year. He had never really used them much, but he figured that he might have use for them someday. His clothes were tucked in his trunk as well, but not in the same compartment as the books. Everything else was in the third chamber of the trunk. All his dark detectors and other magical gadgets were there. His letters and other personal things were in a secret fourth chamber that required him to touch it with his wand, and his wand only. It was really an easy concept. He then looked around the rest of the room.

Ron had organized his things as he always did. He threw everything into the drawers they should be in, and everything else got shoved into the closet.

After several moments of studying the spoils of their hard work they sat down on their beds for some well deserved rest.

"Well, that took all bloody day," Ron said.

"Yeah, it did take a long time didn't it?" Harry responded.

"Definitely," Ron answered. "And for what? It's not like anyone is going to come up here. Eh... whatever, at least we have a chance to talk about how we are going to go about finding and destroying the horcruxes."

"You're right, I should tell you what I've got in mind, but shouldn't we wait until Hermione gets here?"

"I guess... but, at least tell me what we are going to do about dueling. I mean, Ginny was right. I don't think she's twice the dueler I am, but she's just as good as all of us, and knowing how we duel, a large group of Death Eaters could take us out no problem. Every time we've been up against them, we've had help from the Order. I don't think we could take them in our current state, and from what you told me about how the fake horcrux was protected, we will never be able to pull off getting close to one even if we can find one."

"I know what you mean, we definitely aren't ready yet, but I've got a bunch of the books from the Room of Requirement. We did already look through them for good stuff, but we might find something new if we check again. Something we didn't think we would need before."

"That would make sense," Ron said.

"It's the only thing I could come up with, but I bet Hermione will come up with something better," Harry responded.

"I expect she'll want to just train like we did before the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Yeah, but she knows we will need much stronger spells. We might even need to learn some dark magic, just to keep us alive."

"Well, I'm not practicing it on you guys!" Ron said, surprised by Harry's daring. "Besides, there has to be some sort of magic that isn't dark and is still strong enough to beat them."

"I don't know, Ron. There's a lot of really strong dark magic, and there is only so much in the way of good magic. I mean all we can really do is stun them. We do have a few curses, but nothing like they have."

"You're right, Harry. We just need to figure something out."

"We will ask Hermione if she can find out that curse Dumbledore used when he was forced out of Hogwarts in fifth year. It was really powerful. It was silver in color if I remember correctly," Harry said.

"Alright, we'll do that," Ron agreed, quickly followed by, "Seems, like it will be closer than you think, I just heard someone apparate."

"You can hear that?" Harry asked.

"When you have people in and out of your house all the time, a small apparition noise catches your attention," Ron said, "kind of like a timid knock on the door."

"Oh..."

"Well lets go greet her," Ron suggested. "I sure hope I pass my test the second time around."

"Ha, I don't even get to take it until my birthday. I don't know if I'm even going to bother," Harry said, as they walked down the stairs.

"Rather go crazy trying to find all those horcruxes on a broom, Harry?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Maybe you're right," he answered, "I guess I'll just have to take it that day."

"Well, I'm taking it before then, I want to get some good practice in before we leave."

"I thought we were taking it together!" Harry said, mock outraged.

"I'm not waiting that long, mate! I need the time to practice before we get hunting."

"You do that, sure wish I could, but I'm not putting a delay on our trip," Harry said, "Oh no, what about Ginny, I don't know how we are going to get her side-along apparating... I can hardly disapparate by myself!"

"Don't worry, Harry. Hermione can handle that for a while."

They continued down to the bottom landing where they saw Hermione in deep conversation with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They were huddled around the coffee table talking about something very important. Harry then overhead the words "wedding" and "colors" and suddenly knew it wasn't as important as it seemed. Hermione was flipping a page when her eye caught Ron's face.

"RON!" she squealed as she ran to him, giving him a big kiss as they came to embrace each other.

Harry saw his friends there, holding each other and kissing, and thought to himself that their little excursion into the dark unknown was going to be quite the trip.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently as this one was in the works... Ch4 is probably going to come along slowly too... but the next few after than should come almost all at once. College applications are driving me insane, not to mention 5 AP classes and 2 SCALE classes... its going to be an interesting year... but I promise that this story will continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Preparations**

Later that evening Harry found himself having the first truly joyful meal he'd had since Sirius died. He'd achieved happiness before, but never true joy, other than what he had with Ginny. He looked from side to side and felt it well up in him as he saw his friends full of laughter as they ate the last good meal they would have together for a long time.

The meal last a good long while people eating everything in sight. When they had finally finished their rice pudding, they all decided to settle into the living room to await Fleur's arrival.

After an hour or so of dawdling, talking about wedding plans and what they would need to do before the big day came, they heard a loud thud outside in the front yard.

"I'm guessing that would be Fleur and her family," Mr. Weasley said.

"It is. I've just heard the horses," Hermione confirmed.

"Well everyone, lets get out there and help. Fred, George, you don't mind helping me with the luggage do you?"

"No problem, Dad," Fred answered.

After a few minutes Fleur voice filled their ears.

"Vite, Madame Maxime! We must be quick to prepare for the wedding!"

She quickly walked in the door, still graceful with an unusual frantic manner about her. She closely followed by Madame Maxime, and her family. Her accent was still thick, but her English had greatly improved since the last time they had seen each other, only a few short weeks before. "Madame, how does my English sound? I hope that it is good enough for my vows, you know that I've been studying very much since we arrived at home."

"Oui, je sais... je sais," Madame Maxime replied, with an annoyed and exhausted look about her. It was obvious that Fleur would no stop talking about the minutia of the wedding.

"We must start immediately! Mrs. Weasley you have not started decorating? The décor must be perfect! There is so much to do, and we only have a week! Un semaine!"

"Erm... Fleur how about you introduce us to your family," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "There is plenty of time to worry about the wedding and we can start tomorrow morning, it's much to late to start tonight."

"Maybe you are right," Fleur responded.

Fleur's family consisted of her sister Gabrielle, her mother, and her father.

"This is my sister, you all already know her."

Gabrielle waved hello to them as Fleur began again.

"And this is my mother, she does not have any English, but her name is Colette"

Her mother resembled a more mature Fleur, her hair losing some of its luster and her face giving in some to gravity.

"This is my father, William. He is originally from Wales."

"Hello, all," he said.

Her father had brown hair and a small but well built frame. He was not nearly as attractive as Harry had expected him to be. He also seemed out of place with his family, almost uncomfortable with them.

"You don't have any brothers?" Ron asked.

"No. It would be impossible. I am part veela remember?"

"Why would that stop you from having brothers?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Because veela women cannot give birth to male children. All veela are born women, even those who are only part veela."

"Wait a minute," said George, "How in the world are there pure veela if there are no males?"

"I never said that there are no veela males. What I did say is that all veela are _born_ women. Pure veela are similar to reef fish. Pure veela enter into a mating season and during the time of heightened hormones, fight in their hawkish forms continuously until only one in the group stands as the victor over the rest. The rest of them revert to their normal forms after the fighting but the winner does not. She undergoes a change into a male. This singular male will impregnate the other veela before reversing its change and becoming a normal veela again. Part-veelas cannot do this though."

"That's odd," Harry said, "So no veela have fathers?"

"Well that was the problem, without a father figure veela tend to be manipulative, and don't honor the male of any species. Many progressive veela looked to fix the fault, and mated with human males in order to have that father figure. The problem with that was that only female children were produced. So, to this day, there are no men who have veela blood."

"Hey! You never told me this Fleur! I think I might have liked to know this ahead of time!" Bill interjected, slightly annoyed by this new information.

"Are you truthfully telling me it would have affected your decision?" Fleur answered.

Bill simply stuttered out a, "No."

"Interesting..." Fred said, a mischievous look on his face, "Well, lets finish taking in the luggage and get to bed. I expect we are going to be worked to the bone tomorrow."

"It is true. Fleur is a perfectionist," Madame Maxime said. "I will be taking the palominos and carriage to Hagrid. I will be back in the morning. Au revoir!"

"Hermione, lets get you set up in my room," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione replied. "You two should get to sleep too," she said, looking at Harry and Ron.

"I know... I know..." Harry muttered.

**SP**

The next morning dawned bright and hazy. The heat was extreme and Harry was drenched in sweat, though not from the humidity. He had once again had nightmares about the horcruxes. They were becoming more and more definite in his head. The locket repeatedly showed in his mind. The ornate, gleaming "S" the only glowing spot in its dark and dank surroundings. The cup bright and golden, glistening somewhere with bright lights. The last two, though, were hazy and undefined, too difficult to see well. The snake was obvious enough with its twisted shape, but the other was so blurry Harry couldn't tell if it was a Blast-Ended Skrewt or a few knuts in a jar.

Either way, he put it out of his mind and got himself up. It was still very early, but he heard a commotion downstairs and decided to investigate.

"Why is no one up? There is so much to do! I cannot stand this, they are all so nonchalant about this wedding!"

"I reckon it's because you haven't woken them yet," Harry said.

"Yes, good idea," Fleur said, before wrenching up for a terrible roar. "LEVEZ-VOUS! NOW!" she screamed, a hint of that terrible veela beast inside her showing through. It was then that Harry thought Bill really was marrying a woman just like his mother, Freud was right after all.

"Well, that would do it," Harry said as his ears rang.

"I expect so," Fleur concluded. "They had better get down here soon, we have a great amount of shopping to do."

"You aren't going to make me shop are you?" Harry asked, trying to hide his nerves.

"No, no, no, you scared little boy, you. You will be out in the yard, building the alter and arch of course!"

"Fantastic," Harry said, his sarcasm showing a bit more than he expected. He decided to get something to snack on.

"What was all that racket about," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked down the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, we must hurry to get ourselves ready for the wedding, there is little time!" Fleur stated.

"You are right. We will start getting everything ready right after we eat breakfast."

"Good."

Fleur then went to everyone's rooms and woke them up while Mrs. Weasley prepared an unusually bland breakfast compared to her usual meals. It consisted of buttered crisp breads and some grapefruit with sugar.

When everyone had eaten a very rushed breakfast Fleur gathered them in the living room for their assignments for the day.

"Alright everyone. The day is nearing quickly. We have exactly six days to do the necessary preparations, and day seven is the wedding. So you see the duress we are under to work quickly correct? All the invitations have been sent already, yet we still have to build and decorate the alter in the backyard. We also have to prepare the catering for the reception. All the decorating is still to be done, as well. There is much to do so lets get moving."

**SP**

Harry and Ron found themselves spending the duration of the morning in the yard painting large pieces of white birch wood. Mr. Weasley was the one supplying them with work as he magically cut the wood from thick logs a few yards away. Somehow the paint they were using had turned them bright white, and they had no idea how it had managed to cover them so quickly.

"This is insane," Ron said. "We are wasting the entire morning painting this stuff when its already white!"

"Now, Ron," Mr. Weasley interjected, "it's actually beige, you know it's not really white."

"My paintbrush is all gunked up," Ron continued, ignoring his fathers statement. "I wish there was a better way to do this. Maybe if I just..."

"Ron, don't you dare swish that wand! You know the traditions. The alter and arch are always made the muggle way. It's bad enough we are cutting the wood by magic."

"How is it fair that you get to break the rules, Dad?"

Harry chose that moment to chime in. "I kind of like this," he said. "It's messy and tiring, and well, very... manly."

"That's the ticket, Harry! Ron, try and have the glass half full as well, okay?" Mr. Weasley responded, ending the conversation.

The continued on painting until lunchtime rolled around.

"I'm not much of a chef, so we are just going to have sandwiches, boys." Mr. Weasley stated. "I don't know what I would do without Molly. She's off with the girls to do some shopping and we are already having a time fending for ourselves. Now where is that bread?"

The sandwiches were roughly cut, and the meat was too thick, but they tasted fine none the less. Harry felt it was appropriate to have such rustic food to accompany the primal feel of their work.

"So what do you think the wedding is going to be like?" Harry asked while they were eating.

"It should be fun. I've never been to one before so I don't really know what to expect," Ron responded.

Mr. Weasley was off in the backyard checking to see how much they had left to do.

"Neither have I. I always wanted to got o one though. It seems like they are such joyous occasions. I mean, I know they are supposed to be happy, but it seems almost like they cant be ruined. Birthdays get ruined all the time. Weddings don't though. You know, if the cake got mashed, everyone would laugh and eat it anyway." Harry said.

"I guess you're right. I don't think anything will go wrong here. Merlin knows we all need a break from what's been going on lately."

"Definitely."

"Okay!" Ron shouted at the window. Then turning to Harry, "Looks like Dad wants us to start working again. I think we are going to put the sucker together now."

"Do you think the paint is dry yet?" Harry asked as they walked out back.

"No, but I think Dad said something about a second coat after we assemble it."

They spent the better part of the afternoon arguing over which pieces belonged where, yet a few hours before dusk had more or less figure out what they were doing and had fallen into a routine. After some quick work they managed to put the entire alter together before night had fallen. It was a small and quaint little alter, but they were proud of their accomplishments. They knew, though, that the next day would be much worse. They would have to make up for their lost time by painting the second coat, on top of assembling the archway and carpeting the alter and walkway. Fleur would never stand for making her vows on incomplete work.

"Well it seems like tomorrow will be fun..." Harry said, trying to keep things positive. "At least I hope so."

**SP**

The arch turned out to be an easy build, since they had ordered one precut, leaving only the assembly to be done. The put it together with wood glue and clamped it while it dried. When they stood it up a few hours later, Harry got his first good look. It was beautiful. The Indian rosewood had an auburn hue and the flower carvings played on the sun's rays as they passed through. The cut out pattern was magnified and used as one big chain across the outside of the arch, laying deep grooves in the wood without ever cutting to the other side. It put their alter to shame.

"Beautiful work, boys! Absolutely beautiful!" came a voice from behind them. "I say, Arthur, I never knew you were such a craftsman."

They all turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking across the yard toward them.

"I can't believe you did all these wonderful carvings by hand. You didn't break tradition did you?" she asked eyeing him definitively.

"No, of course not, Minerva. I wouldn't think of it. But, I did go as far as to order it from the local muggle carpenter," he responded.

"Oh, I see. Well I must say that was a nice way around the rules. I love to continue talking about the wedding, but I have more important news for you. Ginny's OWLS have been scheduled. They will take place throughout week after the wedding. They will be taking place at the Ministry, so you won't have to worry about security much, I'd bring Mad-Eye along to watch her while you are working though. Other than that, I suggest she start studying right away."

"Thank you very much, Minerva, I'll tell her right away. She'll be very happy to have an excuse to get away from the preparations."

"I expect so. Miss Delacour seems very uptight, but what can you expect from a prospective bride? I will speak with you later at headquarters about the wedding security, yes?"

"Of course, Molly and I will certainly be there."

"Good," she responded, then turning to Harry, "may I have a word Harry?"

He wanted to say no because he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, but seeing no way out he had to say, "Sure. I'll be right back Mr. Weasley."

"Ron and I are going in for lunch. We'll see you inside."

McGonagall waited until Ron and Mr. Weasley were securely out of earshot when she said, "So, Harry, how have you been feeling?" Her words had that caring feel that was so rare. She was obviously trying not to seem her usual strict self.

"I'm fine, Professor. I expect you are going to ask about the task Dumbledore assigned to me? If you are I'm not telling you, he left me strict orders to tell only Ron and Hermione, and I pushed it far enough when I told Ginny, but being as she is going to accompany us, I though she should know. All I need from you is your trust, and maybe a member of the Order to help me here and there." Harry said, plowing though his Professor's attempted interruptions.

"Well, Harry, I think you should take into consideration that Dumbledore is now dead." The words stung as she spoke them. "I do not believe he gave you orders that were meant to be ongoing in the event of his death."

"I'm not sure about that, Professor. I'm becoming more and more convinced that he saw it coming. But it doesn't matter. I believe he wanted me to keep it secret no matter what. In fact, I believe his worry was that the Order would stop me in attempts to protect me. I know he left orders to keep me safe, but that is for when I am here. Voldemort won't send his Death Eaters to kill me, he will want to do it himself. Seal his victory." Harry thought for a second and decided that this particular secret was his to reveal. "I am the Chosen One after all."

Professor McGonagall was not taken aback at all, much to Harry's surprise. "Well fine then Harry, you have my trust." Any hint of emotion was now gone from her voice, the usual stringent Professor was back. "I will not question you any further on this topic."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm pretty sure you would want me to take it back if I told you the truth, anyway."

"I understand. I will see you tonight at the Order meeting then?" she asked.

"What?" Harry responded, dumbfounded by her question.

"Well, if you expect to have my help, I will need to know the terms, and I feel it would be better if everyone heard them all at once."

"Alright. I will see you there then."

"Understand, Harry, that there will be talk tonight that you must keep secret. Things that you cannot even tell Ron."

"I understand, Professor."

"Good. See you later," and she was gone with a small crack noise.

**SP**

That evening, after they had finished dinner, Harry got up from his seat and went into the living room with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie. Ginny followed him while Ron and Hermione stayed back to clean up as instructed.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to the meeting."

"Then, I'm coming too," she said sternly.

"No you are not!" Harry retorted. "I promised that I'd keep everything I heard tonight absolutely secret. The only reason I'm going is to work out the logistics for our mission, just in case we need some help."

"I can keep a secret, I think I have a right to know what's going on too!"

"Ginny you are not coming, no ifs, ands, or buts." Harry stated, with finality in his voice.

"He's right, dear. You can't come with us, you are just—" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Too young. I know, I know, I know," she said as she turned around to walk away in defeat.

"Honey, don't be mad at him, he's just doing what he's been told to do." Mrs. Weasley attempted.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I'll take what's coming to me for that."

"You shouldn't have to, dear."

"I know, but that's how life goes," he said as he grabbed some floo powder and climbed onto the grate. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"

He stumbled out of the fireplace in the kitchen of his godfather's old home. He looked around and saw most of the order was there sitting around the table munching on some cheese and fruit as Harry and the Weasleys sat down. Once everyone was settled and had said their hellos, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her wand on the table.

"I see we now have quorum so, I hereby authorize commencement of this official meeting of the Order of the Phoenix," she stated in a routine fashion, then with a whip of her wand, closed all the windows and cast an Imperturbable spell on each opening to the room.

Each member of the Order stood in turn to report on missions they had been given. Nothing seemed at all interesting to Harry, since most of it was merely a long droning of useless facts that really meant 'nothing new.' The meeting was threatening to become the most boring thing he had ever been to, until Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up.

"Well, as you all know by now, I've been watching in on the actions of the Ministry regarding You-Know-Who. There has been a new development. Scrimgeour has started taking Aurors from Azkaban and is sending them on top secret missions. He's replacing them with members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, two for each auror he removes. Good move if you ask me, they are not as well trained. He gave the list of missions to Gawain Robards yesterday, he's the new head of the Aurors office, since Scrimgeour left," he said toward Harry. "We are not authorized to tell anyone about our work except Robards or the Minister."

"Alright, seems simple enough. Keep us informed," McGonagall stated.

"Wait, Minerva. That's not all of it. Gawain is assigning us these missions in order of seniority. So it is likely that I'll get assigned one soon. I don't know if I will be around much, so Tonks will have to take over my Ministry assignment in the event of my leaving," Kingsley finished.

"It seems the logical choice," she said. "Tonks do you have any news on Voldemort's most recent movements for us?"

"There isn't much to say. We believe he hasn't made any new alliances, but we are certain that he is trying his best to develop new curses. He also seems to be searching for a new headquarters, not that we know where his current one is. Other than that, I have very little to say," Tonks answered.

"Thank you very much Nymphadora," McGonagall said, causing Tonks to cringe. "Now onto the last of our business for tonight. The logistical liabilities of Harry Potter's unknown mission. I urge you all not to question Potter on his mission as he is not releasing a single task to any of us. I believe he will tell us when the time is right. Now, if you will all offer you attention, Harry?"

It was then that Harry stood. He hadn't thought too much about what he would say. All he knew was that there were no definite. "I honestly cannot say how many of you I will need, or when I will need you, because I don't know at all. What I can say is that over the time I spend completing this quest, I may need to call upon your help. I may need any number of you, maybe all of you, at anytime, in anyplace in Britain."

"That's quite an undertaking, Potter. Are you sure that this is what you need?" McGonagall asked.

"Quite sure, Professor. This quest is quite an undertaking. The only other thing you all need to know, is that you cannot ask any questions about what I ask of you. Act as though I never asked at all. Understood?"

They all nodded their agreement. Harry knew then that he was far from alone in his quest. He had everyone he had ever cared for behind him. If it came down to it, he'd have an army at his side.

* * *

**A/N - "What? Can't a guy get seven months sequential rest?" --Waterman**

**I know it hasbeen much too long since I've updated. I promise that it will speed up some. This chapter was very boring to write untilI reached the meeting, which was one of those unknown developments that kind of just fit here rather than later. The planned chapter four has been split, so chapter five is already well on its way to being written. I'm honestly very sorry that it took so long, but between five APs and two SCALEs, college auditions,and appearing in Les Mis this spring, I had absolutely no typing time at all... My marble notebook became my only writing friend. Now that I'm into college, Les Mis is over, and APs will be done in a few weeks, there is nothing to worry about. Chapter five will be out soon.**

**Oh and just to add, please review!CRANE SCHOOL OF MUSIC, SUNY POTSDAM, Class of'10**


End file.
